Of Delightful Treats
by xXSailorQueenXx
Summary: [Holiday One-shot] Selenity decides that instead of taking her tiny little bunny to a festival at a park, she would let her daughter fully experience Halloween through trick n' treating.


**I know this is a day late since Halloween is over but I still wanted to post it anyways ^^ This is a present day story with Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. **

* * *

><p>A cool, chilly wind blew through the hazy serene sunset, the sun's last remaining rays danced among the open spaces of trees, buildings, and everything else. Its soothing color highlighted the silver odango styled hair of a woman, her heels clanked against the asphalt grounds leading to the daycare center. She was late picking her sweet, small, and innocence little bundle of joy. Her cold right hand grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it back, the warmth from inside the building greeted her. She pulled a strand of her long hair behind her ear then filled out the sign out form at the front counter.<p>

"You know, she was just asking for you a few minutes ago, Selenity," Dione, the daycare desk assistance, spoke clearly. Her eyes sparkle in amusement at Ms. Diana's face.

Selenity smiled as she laid the pen down onto the counter, "The boss decided to keep me later than I expected. Serenity is a little excited about going trick n' treating this year."

"Ah, you're probably going to take her to the little festival at the park, aren't you? I'm taking Venus there later on; maybe we can go there together?" Dione asked, "There giving away candy and have some unique little games for the little ones."

"I always take her to the Spook festival each year, I think I'm going to take her traditional trick n' treating this year,"

Dione shrugged at her sister, "Whatever floats your boat. I think Juno and Minerva are doing that with their daughters to, not sure though."

"I'll probably call later; make sure to send pictures of Venus dressed up this year as whatever she decided to do this year."

"I think she wanted to be a butterfly or was it angel? I can't even remember what I got her this time, I swear I going to be broke every year because of this child."

Selenity laughed lightly then walked through the door to a narrow but wide enough hallway with two doors on each side. Another arch in the long hallway separated itself from the first four doors, which Selenity knew were to keep the younger kids under three away from the older daycare kids. Serenity had grown another year, making her four years old and promoting her to being one of the "big kids" of the Celestial Daycare.

Selenity opened the green door, the sound of kids laughing and giggling echoed into her ear. A children show played on the TV and the room was decorated in Halloween objects and other decorations. She spotted her daughter playing with her group of her preschool friends.

"Sere, you can't eat that! That's my last sugar cookie," One of the boys yelped at her daughter who was innocently placing a cookie in her mouth, crumbs sparkled around her lips and cheeks.

"My mama made those for me and I said you can't have one more," The boy grumbled pouting cutely with his blue eyes shining with anger.

Serenity grinned, "I'm sworry, Endy! But they tasted so good and I love sugwar cookies!"

"Ywou like anything sweet, Sere," One of the girls, Selenity recognized as Venus, said. "You nweed to ask first, too,"

Serenity blushed in embarrassment, "Sworry," she muttered her beautiful blue eyes watered while she sniffed, "I shwould have asked…"

Selenity shook her head as she made her way to her daughter, "Well we can always buy some from the store tomorrow,"

Serenity smiled widely and turned to see her mother's silver eyes staring gently at her, "Mama!" She ran to her mother, hugging her legs tightly. Venus stopped playing with her doll and raced to her auntie who almost fell over from the force.

"Auntie! Is you going to go trwick 'n trweating?" Venus asked staring eyed wide at her aunt. Selenity smiled, her silver eyes filled with joy and her heart warmed from Venus happiness.

Selenity nodded, bending down to she was face to face with the four-year-old girl once they let her go from the snuggling embrace, "Yes, I am. You're cousin and I are going to collect lots of candy."

"Lots of ywummy candy?" Venus smiled widely.

Selenity laughed at Venus' beaming smile, "Lots of yummy candy," she said tickling her niece, earning a loud giggle, "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"Imma be a bweautiful and nice fairy!"

Serenity blinked, "Mama said I can bwe a princess. I want to bwe mwoon princess."

Selenity smiled gracefully at her dearest daughter, for some small reason, her daughter love the celestial satellite in the night sky more than anything. Her fascination of the moon entertained her and she could name every item in her daughter's room that was either a moon themed or bunny themed object. Checking her watch it was five minutes after six and the sun had almost set. It was time to leave and dress her daughter up for Halloween.

"Well, Serenity, how about you go and grab your book bag. The faster we get home, the more candy you can get," she said with a wink.

"Yay!" Serenity exclaimed loudly running to the cubby where she kept her stuff. Selenity hugged her niece whispering a tiny goodbye then grabbed her daughter's small, tiny hands and walking out of the classroom. Serenity skipped next to her happily, her blond odango hair swinging side to side in rhythm with her. They exited the medium sized building into the cooler evening air; a breeze blew across their skin.

Selenity helped her daughter into the car, buckling her into her car seat and strapping the belt across her, a clink rang into the woman's ears. Selenity closed the door shut, creeped quickly into her car, strapping herself in and closing the door. Her eyes traveled up to the mirror the reflection of her daughter playing with a white stuffed animal cat; she called it Artemis, her eyes beaming with excitement.

* * *

><p>The drive home consisted of Selenity and Serenity playing I Spy with her daughter winning. Selenity prided her small joyful little girl and felt a little insecure about taking her trick 'n treating. Halloween did not make her feel any better since her daughter would receive candy from strangers. Of course, she knew quite a few people in the neighborhood but it did not mean she could worry for little bunny. The skyline blended in lovely hugs with purple and orange, not much of the sun remained.<p>

"I'm going trwick n' trweating! I'm going trwick n' treating, and I'm going to eat some yummy cwandy!" Serenity sung loudly as her mother pulled into their driveway. Selenity could not help but smile again while she exited the vehicle and helped her daughter into the house after collecting the mail. Serenity ran into the house, unsteadily stumbling up the stairs. Selenity slipped her coat off, turning the lights on in the living room her daughter's footsteps echoed calmly into her ear.

"Mama!"

Selenity stopped checking her mail, breaking her eye contact with one of them, "Coming dear. Don't hurt yourself."

She threw the stacks of mail onto a dark oak table then proceeded up the stairs. Selenity sighed, she had forgotten that Serenity's father invited her to a party today but she did not care in the slightest. She was going to spend time with her bunny today rather than with a man, she barely knew or loved. Selenity found her daughter struggling to put her white dress on, her book bag and toys scattered across the room.

"Here, let me help," she squatted down tugging the dress down so her bunny's sweet little head popped out, "Better?"

Serenity nodded, "Thwank ywou," Then she watched her daughter bounce over to the bed where a golden pearl bracelet and moon crescent earrings laid silently. Selenity helped her daughter slip the earrings on and helped put a sticker crescent moon on her forehead. Her daughter was slipped her clear high heels on when her cellphone rang in her pocket.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, are you coming to my party or no? I wanted to speak to you,"

Selenity rubbed her forehead; it was him, "No, I'm taking my daughter trick n' treating,"

"Oh….can I speak to her?"

Selenity debated mentally to herself, her eyes met the glistening ones of Serenity, "Fine but don't try anything funny please."

"I won't, Selenity,"

She turned to her daughter, "Mommy is going to go and change her clothes, but your daddy wants to speak to."

"Dwaddy!"

Her mother handed Serenity the phone, she was jumping up and down excitedly, if only her relationship with her father was not as bad as Selenity made it out to be then he would be right here with her bunny. Selenity walked away stripping herself of her clothes and feeling the mighty breath of cold air. It took her a few minutes to find something warm and comfortable to wear which was enough time as her daughter came into her room handing her the phone back.

"Dwaddy told me to give the phwone back to ywou," Serenity placed the phone into her mother's bigger hands, "Can we go trwick n' trweating, now?"

Selenity nodded hanging up the phone in the middle of Serenity's father sentence, "Let's go," Selenity exited the room.

"Is mama okay?" Serenity asked as her mother grabbed her white fluffy coat from the hallway closet. Selenity looked surprised but sighed.

"Mommy is okay, dearest, now let's go and get some candy."

* * *

><p>The pearl moon rose high in the night starry sky, faint transparent clouds hovered in the sky. Random leaves danced across the ground as the two made their way to the car. Selenity helped her daughter in the car as a few kids walked among the sidewalk in front of her house. They were laughing and holding some toilet paper. Selenity shook her head then entered the semi cold car.<p>

"Where are we gowing first?"

Selenity moved the mirror a little to the right, "We are going to Aunt Dione first, she has something for you, then we'll go to a few houses in the neighborhood."

"Yay!"

Selenity pulled out the driveway, she was prepared for the long night ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>So no trick n' treating here but it was implied ^^ I felt it would go on forever if I were to do that and besides that sounded like a pleasant way to end the story :) Check out the poll for a Thanksgiving one-shot this month and also the release of some new drabble series!<strong>


End file.
